


Better than okay

by Bitsybonbon



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Lust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsybonbon/pseuds/Bitsybonbon
Summary: You feel bad about how good he smells to you right now because he must have a fever, he has to be so sick, but he hushes you when you try to ask what’s wrong and suddenly he’s made everything okay, better than okay.





	Better than okay

It’s very late, or too early, when your door opens in the darkness. You’re too fatigued to get up so you wait, listening, both apprehensive and excited as to what will follow.

It’s mid-winter and Shinjiro is sweating when he crawls into your sheets, surprising you with his hot touch—he’s never this hot, he’s never hot at all and is always clinging to you for warmth but not like this. You feel bad about how _good_ he smells to you right now because he must have a fever, he has to be so sick, but he hushes you when you try to ask what’s wrong and suddenly he’s made everything okay, better than okay. He’s pressing kisses into your shoulders, your back, which is quite unusual for him, but not unpleasant and undesired. 

His hands are rough and everywhere at once, feeling for you as if to make sure you’re truly there in front of him and you assure him of your presence when you hold one of his wandering hands still, against your own beating heart, and he sighs into your hair, his chest falling away from your back as he exhales.

As though he were not entirely convinced that you're physically with him instead of a late night dream he would never admit to having about you, he still relishes your skin, your shoulders, your hips and legs, sides and thighs until one hand seeks out your breast under your nightclothes—it’s not unwelcome as much as it is surprising. He’s never so forward; it’s always you having to take the reigns in any of your endeavors.  
He kneads and pinches while you curl into his touch, lips parting into something akin to a sigh. You roll your shoulders, arch your back into his hand while his other one is already between your thighs when he whispers what he’s been telling you he’s going to do (“Finger your clit ‘til you can’t stand it and have you take three fingers for me, get your pussy wet and make you cum for me”).

He’s careful with you and knows your limits, watching every twitch and paying attention to your reactions and you trust him with your entire body and leave yourself completely to him.

Your skin is slick with sweat by the time he’s got the second digit inside and you feel raw and vulnerable wherever he touches you and you can’t get enough of it. It’s more intense than you’re used to and his leg is pinned around yours so your body can’t rock the way it wants to and you’re shuddering against his hands, brows knitted and eyes shut, and you’re losing control the way he wanted you to.

His breath is hot in your ear, panting between encouragements and your name and he scissors his fingers again, curls them upwards and prods and your mouth is open in an unheard cry before his name tumbles from it. You’re gushing over him and gushing over his fingers and he doesn’t stop, only tightens his grip on your breast when you involuntarily try and wriggle from his grasp.  
He’s matching your hips’ thrusting in time, having you convulse around his fingers and ride out your climax, and behind your eyelids you see white and somehow your throat opens up again and you remember how to breathe, long, shaky breaths that fill the room. He kisses your hands, your cheeks, your eyes, anything he can touch as you come down and it makes you all the more sensitive.

When he presses a final kiss goodnight to your forehead you could cry all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a very short sitting. The world needs more ShinjiroXReader-insert.


End file.
